Somebody To Love
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on the USS Enterprise-E, and everybody is love crazy; especially two Senior Officers of the Bridge Crew. Geordi's fears are keeping him from being with the love of his life! Can his friends help? VALENTINE'S DAY ONE-SHOT!


_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_**Chief Medical Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 53447.9: Holidays and Traditional Celebrations were a very heavy custom back in the 20**__**th**__** and 21**__**st**__** centuries. But somewhere in the mid 22**__**nd**__** century, they've all seem to…falter somehow. At least that's what my Abuela always tell me. Fortunately, some of the traditions still manage to survive right through the 24**__**th**__** century. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthdays. Another such tradition is Valentine's Day. A Day to tell the one you love, 'I Love You.' I wish I had someone to say that to. I may 22-years-old but I'm not naïve. Ramirez out.**_

As Kylie Ramirez finished her log, a chime sounded on her door.

"Come in."

A tall dark-skinned man entered the room. He wore a dark red uniform, and had blue implants in his eyes.

"I hope I'm not too late." He greeted.

"No, not at all, Commander." Kylie smiled. "You're just in time for my Spanish Omelet with Glazed Apples."

Geordi La Forge sat down in one of Kylie's couches. Her quarters reminded him of Mexico, Kylie's birthplace on Earth. Kylie had always had a passion for her heritage and that's what Geordi liked about this young doctor. Kylie placed a plate in front of Geordi.

"The food smells great, Kylie." Geordi complemented. He took a bite of the omelet. "And it _tastes _great too. I can't believe you never used a replicator to make your food!"

Kylie shrugged. "My parents always made their food from scratch. My papa was the one who taught me and my brothers how to cook."

"I gotta say, Doctor, you're a woman of many talents."

"One tries. So why isn't the Captain joining us this morning?"

"Data had some diplomatic business to take care of," Geordi explained. "Some dispute between the Klingons and the Cardassians."

"Sounds pretty intense." Kylie remarked.

"It's only territorial dispute." Geordi said. "The Ambassador of the Klingon Empire is beaming aboard the _Enterprise."_

Kylie's hazel eyes went wide. "_Worf_ is coming back?!"

Geordi nodded. "_Ay Dios Mio! _That'll be _so cool!_ Having a former Lieutenant of the _Enterprise _here!" Kylie looked at Geordi. "Am I rambling?"

"No. You're just being plain ol' Kylie."

Kylie laughed. "The only person I can be. Oh, I almost forgot. Aidan wants your help for the party in Ten Forward."

"What party?"

"The Valentine's Day Party."

"Then count me out."

Kylie looked at Geordi, surprised. "You don't want to help?"

"I don't care much for Valentine's Day." Geordi said.

Kylie got up, collected the plates and put them in the replicator. "I think Valentine's Day is romantic."

"I don't understand why people made such a big deal about it in the past. If you love somebody, you should tell them everyday."

"But people rarely do." Kylie pointed out. "Aidan told me, that on Lyrica IV, they consider Valentine's Day a very sacred tradition. They dedicate _one week _to it."

"That's a lot of loving. Who else is helping?"

"Brendan, Molly, Cyrus, and myself of course."

"How did Aidan get _Cyrus Vale_ to help with a _Valentine's Day Party?"_

Kylie looked at Geordi.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Geordi paused for a moment before answering Kylie. "Okay, I'll help however I can. But you know I can't fully commit to it."

"I know." Kylie said. "Aidan or I will let you know if we need anything. _Gracias_, Geordi."

Geordi smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for this breakfast." As Geordi left her quarters, Kylie placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed her. _I shouldn't feel this way. _She thought. _He's old enough to be my uncle! _But a realization came over the young doctor that would even shock her parents: Kylie Ramirez was falling in love with Geordi La Forge!

* * *

"What do you _mean _these aren't the right color?!"

"Cyrus, I wanted _red and white." _Aidan Kantar emphasized.

Cyrus Vale looked at the setting in Ten Forward. Then he looked at his Lyrican girlfriend, who was frowning at him.

"I don't see anything wrong with the colors _I _picked out." He said.

"_They're green and black!" _Aidan snapped. "This is _Valentine's Day! _A day of _Love! _Not morbid horror. This looks like something from a Romulan Ship."

"Well, for your information, on Romulus green and black are two symbolic colors for love."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's what my mother told me."

"Well, if you ask me, the Romulans had a very unique outlook when it came to romance."

Cyrus and Aidan looked at Minerva, the El-Ahuran bartender of Ten Forward, who was cleaning the glasses and listening intently.

"How would you know?" Cyrus asked.

"I used to date a Romulan." Minerva replied. "He had nice eyes. But my mom never approved of him." Aidan nodded and looked around Ten Forward again.

"Cyrus, there are _other_ species on this ship." She said. "We need to consider them too."

"All right, all right. I'll take down the green and black."

"Why don't you put the colors together?" Minerva suggested. "They don't seem to clash much."

Aidan thought about the suggestion and smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Thanks, Minerva."

Minerva just smiled and resumed cleaning her glasses. Cyrus looked at Aidan and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Aidan asked.

"_Now _you like the colors when Minerva suggests something?"

"She has good taste in decoration."

Cyrus sighed. "I'll never understand women."

Aidan was about to say something when Kylie came running in Ten Forward in a panic.

"Aidan! I need to talk to you!" She looked around the bar. "What's this, Romulan Horror Show?"

"_Green and black _are colors of _romance on Romulus!"_ Cyrus groaned.

"Really?" Kylie said. "I don't see it." She turned her gaze back to Aidan and added: "Addy, I have a problem."

Aidan could feel Kylie's desperation and anxiety pheromones circulating around her. She released her calm and relaxation pheromones to Kylie.

"Okay, Kylie." Aidan soothed. "Calm down. Take slow deep breaths."

Kylie took a few deep breaths and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Okay. I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah."

"All right. Tell me what's wrong."

Kylie looked at Cyrus. A worried look came across her face.

"Uh…I can't really say."

"I won't tell anyone, Kylie." Cyrus assured.

"Are you sure, Cy?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, what's wrong?"

Kylie looked from Aidan to Cyrus to Minerva. They all had anticipating looks on their faces.

"Okay, I think I'm in love with somebody." Kylie began.

"Someone on this ship?" Minerva clarified.

Kylie nodded.

"Is it Captain Data?" Cyrus asked.

"No." Kylie replied.

"Commander Wesley Crusher?" Aidan suggested.

"No."

"Lt. Brendan Scott?" Minerva tried.

"No."

"Is it _me?" _Cyrus said.

"_No!" _

Aidan glared at Cyrus.

"What? Wouldn't hurt to ask. Not that I wouldn't be flattered."

"Is it anybody on your staff?" Minerva asked.

"No." Kylie sighed in frustration and stood up. "Forget it. If I tell you guys, you're going to laugh at me."

"We're not going to laugh at you, Kylie." Aidan assured.

"Yeah." Cyrus added. "Are you in love with a woman?"

"_CYRUS!"_ The girls interjected.

"I had to ask." Cyrus defended. "But it would be a _turn-on _if you were."

Aidan glared at him again. Cyrus caught his girlfriend staring at him and tried to defend himself again.

"Not for me, I meant for the other guys. You know if guys were into girl-on-girl action. Which I'm not."

"Shut up, Cyrus." Aidan turned to Kylie again. "Well, who else could it be, Kylie? We ruled out all the possible choices."

"Yeah," Cyrus added. "The only one left is…_Commander La Forge_." He laughed at the comment.

Kylie looked at Cyrus and half-smiled. Cyrus caught Kylie's smile and stopped laughing. When Aidan figured it out, her purple eyes grew wide and she nearly screamed. Minerva simply stood there with a huge grin on her face.

"_GEORDI LA FORGE?!?!" _Cyrus and Aidan exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Kylie retorted.

"There's _nothing _wrong with being in love with the first officer," Minerva assured. "I think it's wonderful."

"You don't seem surprised." Aidan observed.

"I'm not. I've always known Kylie carried a torch for Geordi." Minerva smiled. "This time of year always brings out the romantic side in people."

"I don't see the attraction," Cyrus said. "Cmdr. La Forge is old enough to be your…_father."_

"Thanks a lot, Cyrus!" Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so insensitive!" Aidan scolded. "Geordi's not _that _old." She looked at Kylie. "But there is a pretty big gap in the age difference."

"I know that!" Kylie said. "But ever since I came aboard the _Enterprise, _Geordi's been nothing but kind to me. We've been good friends and he treats me like a respected adult." She looked at her three friends. "Should I tell him how I feel?"

"No, woman! Are you crazy?!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Let _La Forge _come to _you."_

"Is that how you got Aidan?" Kylie asked.

"No." Aidan replied. "_I _came on to _him. _He was too shy to ask me out."

Cyrus scowled.

"Why don't you ask Cmdr. La Forge to the Lover's Ball tomorrow night?" Minerva suggested. "It's a perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel."

"You think so?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, I really think so."

Kylie thought about it for a moment. What better way to tell Geordi how she really felt than the Lover's Ball? The only main concern Kylie had was did Geordi loved her back.

"All right," Kylie said finally. "I'll tell him."

"Don't you need to ask him out first?" Cyrus suggested.

"That's what I'm about to do."

Kylie went over to the nearest computer deck and tapped the communication button.

"Computer," She inquired. "Locate Cmdr. La Forge."

_Commander Geordi La Forge is in the Observation Lounge._

Kylie thanked her three friends before heading toward the Observation Lounge. Aidan and Minerva had looks of satisfaction on their faces.

"That's what I love about Valentine's Day," Aidan said. "Everybody in the galaxy always finding somebody to love."

"No matter who you are." Minerva added.

"True," Cyrus agreed. "But some people in the galaxy should just stay alone. They're much too ugly to find somebody."

Minerva and Aidan just stared at him.

"What?"

* * *

"The Mazari System has been in apart of the Klingon Empire for thousands of years!"

"But it is populated by Cardassians!" Rhône argued. "The Mazari System should be a colony of Cardassia."

T'Jark snorted. "There is no way we will give you one of our colonies. We have more honor than that!"

"If I hear _one more word _about honor…"

"_That is enough!"_

T'Jark and Rhône turned to Data, the Android captain of the _USS Enterprise-E, _who had a look of impatience in his eyes. Geordi La Forge raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Also in the Observation Lounge were Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher and Ambassador Worf. They exchanged short looks at each other.

"I apologize for the sudden outburst, gentlemen." Data apologized. "But petty bickering is not going to solve this problem."

"I agree with Captain Data," Worf agreed. "This is not the way to settle this matter."

"Then how do you propose we settle the matter, Ambassador?" Rhône jeered.

"The best solution," Worf replied. "Is to share the planet."

T'Jark laughed. "_Share _with the likes of a _Cardassian?_ The Mazari System belongs to _us!_"

"And it's boarding on Cardassian territory." Geordi reasoned. "Unless you want to start a pointless civil war, T'Jark, I suggest you consider this offer."

"The system has 13 colonies," Rhône explained. "How are we going to split them evenly?"

"You each take five and five and leave two colonies neutral." Data suggested.

The two rulers looked each other for a long time. Then turned to Data. "Very well," T'Jark said. "I'll negotiate with Cardassia."

"And I'll negotiate with the Klingons." Rhône agreed.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Data thanked. "I will assure you that this is the right solution. Ambassador Worf and myself will adhere to the negotiations." To Wesley, he said: "Commander, please escort General Rhône and High Councilman T'Jark to their quarters."

"Aye sir." Wesley left the lounge; the two esteemed generals following close behind.

"Well, that was pleasant." Geordi remarked.

"Something tells me that this will be a long negotiation." Worf commented.

"I do not think so, Worf." Data said. "Though it is true that the Klingons and the Cardassians want control of the Mazari System, I highly doubt they are willing to go to war for it."

"Well, I'll see what I can do in this matter." Worf said. "It is really good to see you again."

"And you as well, Worf." Data agreed.

Just then, the observation lounge doors flew open and a young Latina woman came breezing through the entrance.

"Geordi, I need to talk to you!" Kylie Ramirez said in a rush. When she saw Data and Worf staring at her, Kylie stopped in her tracks.

"Uh…Captain, Am-Ambassador." She stuttered. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Doctor." Data greeted, grateful his emotion chip was turned off. Otherwise, he would be on the floor, howling with laughter.

"I-I'm sorry." Kylie apologized. "I didn't know you had a meeting."

"Actually, the meeting was just over." Geordi told her. "I was returning to my quarters. Care to walk with me?"

Kylie smiled. "Okay." Then she turned to Worf. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, Ambassador Worf." She extended her hand out to him. "Doctor Kylie Ramirez, Chief Medical Officer."

Worf shook her hand. "It is an honor to meet you." He told her. "A woman as young as you holding such a prestigious position. And on the _Enterprise _no less, it is worthy among the Klingons."

Kylie blushed. "Well, I should take that as a complement."

Worf smiled. "As you shall."

* * *

"I don't know, Malachi."

_What, you don't want to go with me?_

"It's not that I don't want to go to the Lover's Ball with you. I do! I don't think my dad will approve."

_Why not?_

Arielle Tasha Soong looked at the young Bajoran boy on the other side of her viewscreen. It's hard enough being a 14-year-old human/android girl; try being the daughter of the Captain.

"Do I even have to spell it out?" She said.

Dorian Malachi looked at Arielle with reassuring eyes.

_Don't worry. Captain Data's an understanding guy. It'll work out._

"I hope so. For your sake."

Arielle ended her communication with Malachi just in time to see her father enter the quarters.

"Hi, Dad!" She greeted, cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Hello, Arielle." Data smiled. "It was fairly eventful."

"Glad to hear." Arielle went to the replicator. "Coffee. Two creams and four sugars."

The replicator brought up a small steaming cup of coffee in a matter of seconds. Arielle picked up the beverage and handed it to her father.

"Thank you, Arielle." Data took a sip of his coffee before sitting down on the couch. "How was school?"

"More chaotic than normal," Arielle replied. "We were all talking about the dance tomorrow night."

"Ah. Is there anyone in particular you would like to go with?"

"No way!" Arielle laughed. "Why would you think that? I mean, I was thinking about going with some girlfriends of mine. But a guy?! Dad, please!"

Data sat his coffee down on the table and looked at his daughter knowingly. "Arielle Tasha Soong." He began. Arielle scowled. She knew that whenever Data gave her that look and say her full name (at the same time), he knew she wanted something. Arielle sighed and sat beside her father.

"Well, there's this guy in my Cybernetics class…"

"No."

"_Daddy!" _Arielle whined. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

"_I do not have to,"_ Data replied, mimicking Arielle's whine. "If anybody is taking you to the Lover's Ball Dance, it is going to be me!"

"_Seriously?! _Is this why Grandpa Soong created you? To become a Starfleet officer and make your children's lives miserable?"

Data shrugged. "I _am_ your father."

"Dad, no teenager wants their parents as dates to any dance." Arielle reasoned. "Besides, this is my first real date. Do you how hard it is for me to _fit in, _let alone find a boy who actually _likes me?!"_

Data fell silent for a moment. Arielle was not like the other teenage children on the _Enterprise. _He should know, she was his daughter. But Arielle's mother, Midge Windrider, was in another place; another timeline. It was hard enough being a single father to a 14-year-old humanoid girl. Try commanding a ship in addition to that. Data looked at Arielle and smiled. She reminded him so much like her mother.

"What is his name?" Data asked.

"His name is Dorian Malachi," Arielle informed. "He's Bajoran."

"All right. He may go to the dance with you."

Arielle hugged Data tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She squealed happily.

Data put his arms around her. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He kissed Arielle on her forehead and added: "So when do I get to meet Mr. Dorian?"

Arielle's yellowish-green eyes grew wide. "What?"

"As Captain of the _Enterprise, _I must know of all the affairs of the people of my ship." Data explained. "And, as your father, it is my duty to know who is taking you to the dance."

Arielle stood up, appalled. "You can't be serious?!"

Data looked at her. "Have him report to my ready room at 0300 hours tomorrow."

"_Daddy!"_

"_Arielle!"_

Arielle groaned in frustration and stormed in her room. "You're always ruining my life!" She screamed. Data smiled and sipped his coffee.

"I love you, too." He called.

* * *

The silence was too much for Kylie Ramirez to handle. She was in Geordi La Forge's quarters, having a drink. The walk to the quarters wasn't that awkward to her. But the moment Geordi invited her to his quarters, Kylie lost all of her ability to speak. Geordi was the first to break the silence.

"Ky, are you all right?" He asked.

Kylie snapped out of her trance and looked at Geordi.

"What? Oh! Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just peachy." She took a long sip of her beer.

"You don't look all right." Geordi observed.

"This stupid holiday's got me on edge, that's all."

Geordi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kylie asked.

"Just this morning, you were ranting about how romantic Valentine's Day is."

Kylie glared at him. "That was _before…" _She stopped mid-sentence.

"Before what?" Geordi coaxed.

"My _mother _called me from Starbase Chavez City."

"Was it bad?"

"No. Same old story: Am I seeing any handsome Starfleet men, bragging about Miguel and Tony's married lives, crying that her _only daughter_ isn't having any children."

Geordi whistled. "_That _kind of story."

"Yeah. Normally, I would dismiss it, because she's my mother. But it's freaking Valentine's Day and I'm going to spend it alone!"

Kylie plopped down on Geordi's bed and put her head in her hands. Geordi came over and sat beside Kylie, pulling her into an embrace.

"You're _not _going to spend Valentine's Day alone." He assured. "Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! How about this: You and I go to the dance together."

Kylie looked up. "What?"

"I'll take you to the Lover's Ball."

Kylie was taken by surprise. Geordi asked her the same question she was going to ask him! Is he really that into her? Or is it a pity date?

"Geordi, that's really sweet of you." She said. "But I rather go alone than on a pity date."

"It's not a pity date, Kylie." Geordi said. "Trust me, I _really _want to take you."

Kylie smiled and tightened their embrace. "Thank you _so _much, Geordi!" She said. "You're such a good friend."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

They held each other for a long while. For some unexplained reason, Geordi couldn't fathom, Kylie felt warm and soft in his arms. He didn't want to let go of her. Kylie also had this odd, funny sensation when Geordi held her. She felt protected and safe in his arms. Her feelings for him were more than confirmed. Kylie broke their embrace and looked at Geordi in his eyes. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her breath catch. Geordi couldn't stop looking at Kylie. They've been working together for well over two years and they've been good friends ever since. But now, Geordi is seeing Kylie in a whole new light. Not as a young girl. But as a woman.

The look on Geordi's face nearly scared Kylie. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, almost breathless.

"You have beautiful hazel eyes," Geordi whispered. "Almost like stars."

Kylie smiled. "_Gracias."_

Neither Kylie or Geordi knew who initiated it, or made the first move. But when Geordi placed his hand on Kylie's cheek, their lips touched. Kylie was amazed how soft Geordi's lips were. Her arms circled around his neck while Geordi's arms gripped her waist. Kylie moaned softly at the touch which caused Geordi to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for about five minutes when Geordi broke the kiss, suddenly aware at what he'd done.

"Oh, my God!" He said, shocked. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to take advantage of you."

"No, no…it's fine." Kylie muttered, touching her lips.

Geordi looked at her.

"I mean it's _not fine! _I mean…" Kylie sighed. "You didn't take advantage of me, Geordi. I kissed you back."

"Right. But you know you and I can't be in a romantic relationship."

"Because I'm roughly 20 years younger than you?"

Geordi shrugged. "Well, there's that. And also the fact that I'm your superior officer. Could cause complications."

Kylie nodded sadly. "You're right. What happens when you get injured on a mission? I'll be all over the place." She stood up and headed towards the door. "You know," She added. "Maybe we _shouldn't_ go to the dance together."

"C'mon, Kylie." Geordi stood up and came over to Kylie. "Don't be like that. It was one impulsive move. I would still be happy to take you to the dance."

"I'd really like that." She said, her voice breaking.

"Don't cry, Ky." Geordi consoled. "Please."

"I'll be okay." Kylie smiled. "Don't worry."

Geordi didn't believe Kylie but he decided to take her word for it. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Good night, then." He said.

"_Buenas Noches,_ Geordi." Kylie answered. It took Kylie all of her strength not to cry in front of Geordi. But when she left his quarters, the tears kept flowing and they wouldn't stop.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Kylie scolded to herself. _What were you thinking, chica? _Kylie tapped her combadge.

"Ramirez to Kantar." She said, tearfully.

_Kantar here. Kylie, are you all right? You sound like you're about to cry._

"I need to talk to you. It's really important."

_Well, can it wait? Cyrus and I are having dinner._

Kylie sighed. "Yeah. I suppose so."

_I'll speak with you first thing tomorrow morning, okay?_

"Thanks, Addy."

_No problem. Kantar out._

Kylie turned off her combadge and disappeared to her office. Mixed feelings of confusion and hurt started to settle in. Kylie knew, in her heart, that she loved Geordi. And she now knew for a fact, that Geordi felt the same way about her. But there were so many risks and repercussions involved, it was almost _impossible_ for them to even begin a romantic affair. Kylie buried her head in her hands and cried. Love was a complicated and tricky emotion.

* * *

_**Captain's Log, Stardate 53458.9: The Cardassian/Klingon dispute over the Mazari System has been successfully resolved and T'Jark and Rhône have been transported safely to their planets. I have asked Ambassador Worf to stay with us for our Lover's Ball Dance, which the crew are eagerly preparing for. I, for my part, am taking some precautions regarding my daughter, Arielle's date. Data out.**_

Data was in his ready room, reviewing some notes on his PADD when someone chimed the door.

"Enter."

A young Bajoran boy about 15-years-old entered the room. His bright red hair was spiked and his clothes was loose fitting. He had a blue and silver earring on his left ear, a custom for the people of Bajor.

"Hello, S-sir." The boy stuttered.

"Ah. Mr. Dorian," Data greeted. "Please, have a seat."

Dorian Malachi hesitated a little bit but he sat down. He looked at the tall, lean Android and gulped. He has heard of Data before. Who hasn't? He was one of the most decorated and respected officers in all of Starfleet. His strength and intelligence is well-known, even in the most distant of planets. Data could take down 20 Klingons in one minute. (If he wanted to) Now Malachi is facing the Captain on a more…_personal_ matter: his daughter.

"Tell me about yourself," Data offered.

"Well, I'm Bajoran." Malachi began. "My dad serves as Commander on the _USS Cole_ and my mother is on Sabbatical."

"Why are you on the _Enterprise?"_

"I'm the youngest of my family and the only male of four sisters. One of them works as an Ensign on this ship under Lieutenant Vale."

Data nodded. "So, I understand you want to take Arielle to the Lover's Ball tonight."

Malachi smiled. "Yep." He noticed Data's look and his smile faded. "I mean…of course, sir. I am looking forward to taking out Arielle."

"You _do _realize that Arielle is part human, part android."

"Who doesn't?"

"It is hard enough for my daughter to make friends because of _who she is,"_ Data said. "How do I know you are sincere about your feelings toward her?"

"I understand your concerns about this, Captain." Malachi said. "You're Arielle's father. But, with all due respect, I care a lot about her. We both understand each other because we know what it's like to feel different."

Data looked at Malachi for a long time. He loved Arielle with all of his heart and soul. He wanted the best for her and would go through the ends of the Earth just for his daughter's happiness. But Data also knew, that one day, he was going to let her go eventually.

"Very well, Mr. Dorian." Data said, finally. "You can take Arielle to the dance."

Malachi's eyes lit up. "Really? What about future dates and stuff?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Data replied. "Just make sure my daughter has a great time at the dance. That is an order."

Malachi stood up and shook Data's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Data smiled as he returned the gesture. "You are welcome, Mr. Dorian. You are dismissed."

Malachi turned to leave when Data called his name once more.

"If you break my daughter's heart, you will be seeing me again." Data warned solemnly. "However, the occasion _will not _be pleasant."

Malachi smiled nervously as he left the room. Sunnita Bashir (also known as Sunny) entered the ready room just in time to see the young teenager leave. She looked at Data.

"What did you do?"

"Placed the 'fear of God' in him." Data mused.

Sunny laughed. "I assume he's the one who's taking Arielle to the dance tonight?"

Data nodded. "A father has to protect his daughter. What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"I think you need to come to Geordi's quarters with me."

"Why? Is it an emergency?"

"You can say that."

* * *

"_Ay, Dios Mio! What was I THINKING?!?!"_

Aidan Kantar, Cyrus Vale, Molly O'Brien, Brendan Scott, and Minerva were sitting in Kylie Ramirez's quarters listening to the young Doctor crying about what happened between her and Geordi La Forge last night.

"You weren't." Cyrus mumbled. Molly heard the comment and punched Cyrus in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Stop beating yourself up, Kylie." Aidan said. "The feelings you have for Geordi are very strong. Strong enough for my pheromones to sense. You just acted on them."

"But what about Geordi?" Kylie cried. "He doesn't feel the same way about me!"

"Are ye blind to the signs, Lass?" Brendan said. "Who was the one who invited ye to his quarters?"

"Geordi." Cyrus answered.

"Who was the one who complemented your eyes?" Molly asked.

"Geordi." Minerva replied.

"And _who _was the one who kissed you?" Aidan added.

"_Geordi La Forge!" _Everyone rang out.

"Okay, I get it." Kylie said, rolling her eyes. "Geordi has feelings for me. But it doesn't mean anything. He doesn't want to pursue a relationship with me because of my age."

"I don't think that's it, honey." Minerva reasoned.

"Yea," Brendan added. "Molly an' I are a wee over five years apart. And we're still goin' strong."

Kylie sighed. "Then _what's the problem?"_

"Geordi's the First Officer." Aidan explained. "His life is in danger almost everyday."

"No, it's not!" Cyrus exclaimed. "_My _life is in danger everyday! Geordi's life is in danger any given Sunday!"

"Cyrus, this is not about you." Aidan told him. To Kylie, she added: "Kylie, Geordi leads away teams almost as much as Data does. There is a solid good chance that he might get seriously hurt in one of them."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"I have a strong sense that Geordi loves you enough not to see you get hurt."

Kylie thought for a moment. Geordi was always protective of her. She just never realized how.

"I don't think I'm going to the dance, you guys." She said softly.

"Bullocks!" Brendan said.

"You're _going _to the Lover's Ball." Molly decided. "I didn't spend two weeks making your dress _not _for you to wear it tonight."

"Besides," Minerva smiled. "Who asked you out to the dance?"

"_Geordi!" _Everyone chanted. Kylie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_You did what?!"_

"I kissed her."

Data, Sunny Bashir, Worf, and Wesley Crusher looked at their friend in shock. Geordi La Forge, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth in his quarters, trying to get some sense out of what happened last night between him and Kylie Ramirez. There was a long period of shocked silence between him and his four surprised friends. Wesley was the one who broke it.

"So…how was it?" He asked.

Geordi let out a long breath. "Amazing."

"It's true then, is it?" Sunny asked. "You're in love with Kylie?"

"I'm _not_ _in love _with her." Geordi objected.

"Well, you _do _meet each other every morning for breakfast." Wesley pointed out.

"And have a drink with each other at Ten Forward every other Thursday." Sunny added.

"Not to mention," Data remarked. "You and Kylie have dinner in her quarters two times a month."

"_Two times a month?" _Sunny repeated, looking at Geordi. "Are you serious?"

"Kylie always wants me to try out some of her new dishes." Geordi defended. "This has _nothing _to do with me being in love with her!"

"You are right, Geordi." Data said. "It does not. But you have been spending this amount of time with Kylie for 2.75 years."

Geordi sighed. There's nothing getting past his best friend. He sat on his bed and rubbed his forehead.

"You're right." He said. "I'm in love with Kylie. I've felt this way since last year."

Worf, who was silent throughout this whole conversation, finally found his opportunity to speak.

"Why haven't you told Doctor Ramirez how your felt about her?" He asked.

"How can I, Worf?" Geordi snapped. "I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Oh, she does." Sunny assured.

The men looked at her.

"How do you know?" Wesley asked.

"Believe me, women know these things. And besides, Geordi, did Kylie ever complain when you kissed her?"

"No," Geordi replied. "Quite the opposite."

Sunny clapped her hands in triumph. "See! Kylie's in love with you. Why are you so against starting a relationship with her?"

"How about the fact that I'm _20 years older _than her, for starters?"

"_23 _years, actually." Data corrected.

Geordi looked at him.

"Sorry."

"Age has no meaning when it comes to matters of love." Worf said. "A Klingon chooses their mate by their carnal passion."

Wesley and Sunny looked at Worf, surprised.

"That's an…interesting theory." Wesley remarked.

"Okay, all of this is not helping!" Geordi interjected.

"Maybe, this will help." Data suggested. "You obviously care a great deal about Kylie."

"What's your point, Data?"

"I may be an android but I have been in love. And let me tell you, when you love someone that much, and you cannot find the right words to express it…" Data stopped mid-sentence and looked at Sunny.

"Your heart will be in so much pain, you'll want to rip it out of your chest." She finished.

"Sounds like it hurts like hell." Wesley said.

"It does." Data agreed. His mind was thinking about Midge, his Soulmate, separated by the cold sting of time.

Geordi knew his friends were right. He loved Kylie. More than he could express in words. But Geordi's fears of leaving her alone if something happened to him were hindering him from being with her. If there was something that would help him soothe his fears and be with Kylie, he would take it.

"What do I do, now?" Geordi asked finally.

"Tell Kylie how you feel." Data said, simply.

* * *

_**Counselor Aidan Kantar's Personal Log, Supplemental: Tonight is the Lover's Ball Dance. (A dance that I am proud to say I coordinated) The emotions I'm starting to feel among my crewmen are mixed. Mostly eagerness, happiness, passion. But two of my friends are deeply troubling me. Doctor Kylie Ramirez came to me, distraught about kissing Commander Geordi La Forge. I know they love each other. I always feel strong, passionate pheromones every time they're near each other. But I wonder why neither of them made the first move. Maybe the Lover's Ball will reveal some hidden feelings. After all, everybody needs somebody to love. Kantar out.**_

Aidan Kantar was finishing pinning her long, red hair up in a French Roll when the bell to her quarters chimed.

"Come in."

Molly O'Brien, Sunny Bashir, and K'Jai entered the room, looking elegant in their own way. Molly wore a pink and black kimono, hair pinned up with pink chopsticks. Her makeup was moderately elaborate. Sunny wore a purple sari with gold jewelry. She had a diamond bindhi on the center of her forehead. K'Jai had on a blue wrap-around dress, trimmed in gold. She wore simple pearl earrings.

"Wow!" Aidan exclaimed. "You girls look great!"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Molly said.

Aidan had on a beautiful dark green off the shoulder dress with matching jewelry.

"Thanks." Aidan turned to K'Jai. "I thought you weren't coming to the dance."

The young Vulcan Ensign shrugged. "Sunny convinced me to come here. Although I consider it highly tedious."

"You just don't like having fun." Sunny said. "So, where's Kylie?"

"She's in my bathroom getting ready." Aidan replied. She called out to the bathroom. "Kylie! Are you ready?"

"No!" Kylie called out. "I'm not coming out."

"Why not?"

"I look ridiculous!"

"Let _us _be the judge of that!" Molly said. "Now come on out and let us see you in that dress!"

When Kylie came out of the bathroom, the girls gasped in surprised amazement. Even K'Jai showed a look of surprise.

"Well?" Kylie asked, uncertain. "How do I look?"

Aidan smiled. "Geordi La Forge, eat your heart out."

* * *

The atmosphere at Ten Forward was a happy and loving atmosphere. Almost the entire crew came to the Lover's Ball. Minerva watched the people socializing and dancing from behind her bar. She was amazed how beautiful the bar looked.

"I gotta say, Cyrus." She told the Romulan/Human Lieutenant. "The place looks really lovely."

Cyrus Vale smiled at Minerva. He had on a dark green tunic and black slacks. He also had on a black and green necklace.

"Thanks, Minerva." He said. "Aidan and I have been arguing about the colors for a while, as you know, but I think we finally came to an understanding."

Aidan came over to Cyrus and Minerva. Minerva could see that Cyrus was in awe by his girlfriend's beauty. His mouth couldn't seem to close his mouth.

"You're catching Varian Flies, Vale?" Minerva asked.

Cyrus closed his mouth and snapped back to attention. "Sorry." He said. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Aidan laughed. "Where's Geordi?"

"He's with Data and Sunny. Where's Kylie?"

"She's coming." Aidan replied, slyly.

* * *

"Why don't you mingle with somebody?" Molly O'Brien asked K'Jai.

K'Jai looked at her friend. "Mingle?"

"Ye know," Brendan Scott said. "Talk to somebody, meet a nice bloke. Or Vulcan, whoever to yer liking."

"Vulcans _do not _mingle." K'Jai stated.

"Why?" Molly asked. "Because it's 'illogical'?"

"No. Because it is frivolous."

Brendan looked at K'Jai questionably. "Do ye ever have any fun?"

"Yes!" K'Jai answered, taken aback.

"I'm not talking about bloody Vulcan chess either."

K'Jai pursed her lips and glared at Brendan. She was about to retort when she saw Ambassador Worf coming towards them.

"Uncle Worf!" Molly chimed. "How are you enjoying the dance?"

"It is…different." Worf replied. "But I am enjoying it."

"Ye don't have a pretty lass with ya?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan!" Molly hissed, punching his ribs.

"Ow! What the bloody hell is wrong with ya?"

"I told you not to _talk about that."_

Brendan looked at Molly, confused; but his eyes grew wide when he finally realized what she had meant. He looked at Worf, whose face was expressionless.

"Good Lord, I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up Jadzia."

"It is alright." Worf said, simply. He looked at K'Jai. "You are Vulcan."

"Yes, Ambassador." K'Jai said. "I am Ensign K'Jai. I've heard so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Worf smiled. "Would you like to get something to drink?"

Then Brendan and Molly saw K'Jai do something they never seen her do: smile.

"I would love to." She said. Worf held out his arm to K'Jai. She graciously took it and they walked down to the bar. K'Jai looked back Brendan and Molly, who had surprised looks on their faces and waved. "Do not wait up." She said.

"Wow," Brendan said. "That was a surprise. Wouldn't ya say, Love?"

"Yeah." Molly agreed. "But I'm glad K'Jai's happy."

* * *

"Malachi, what's the matter?"

Dorian Malachi looked at his date, Arielle Tasha Soong, who was wearing a silk lilac strapless dress with blue embroidery. She had on matching purple jewelry. Malachi wore a blue loose fitting shirt and blue slacks. His red hair was slicked back and his earring was dark blue. Malachi smiled nervously.

"Nothing's the matter, Ari." He lied.

Arielle looked at him. "You're terrible at lying, Mal." She said. "What's wrong? Aren't you having a good time with me?"

"Of course, I'm having a good time with you." Malachi assured. "Really, this night is…the best night of my life. It would be better if your dad wasn't staring at me."

Arielle frowned and looked at her father, Data, who was sitting on a table across from them. Data had on a dark purple button down shirt, grey striped vest and grey slacks Sunny Bashir and Geordi La Forge were sitting with him.

"Don't worry, Malachi" She assured. "My father's not going to threaten you."

"He's the captain of the _Enterprise_ _and _an android!"

"His bark is worst than his bite." Arielle got up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Malachi asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Arielle assured. "I'll straighten this out."

Arielle strutted to Data's table, visibly upset.

"Ah. Hello, darling." Data greeted, smiling. "Are you having a good time?"

"_I can't!"_ Arielle complained. "Malachi's afraid to make a move. He won't even say two words to me."

Data smiled to himself.

"That's not funny, Dad!" Arielle scolded. "He really likes me! Don't ruin this for me!"

"I am trying to protect you."

Sunny frowned at Data. "Don't give your daughter that rubbish." She said. "You're just afraid to see her grow up."

"_I am not!" _Data whined.

"_Now, _who's acting like a baby?"

Data scowled at Sunny which made her laugh.

"Arielle, will it make you feel better if your father gave you and Malachi some space?" Geordi offered.

"Yes, Uncle Geordi." Arielle said. "It would."

"All right." Data agreed. "I will not bother you or Mr. Dorian anymore. But _do not _leave Ten Forward. I want you two to be where I can still see you."

"Don't worry, Dad." Arielle assured. Her eyes shifted to a woman walking towards them.

"Whoa! Someone's a lucky guy!"

Data, Sunny, and Geordi followed Arielle's gaze and saw Kylie Ramirez, looking like a Spanish rose. Her long black hair tied in a French Bun and she had a flower in her hair. Her dress was an off the shoulder black lace that was ruffled in the bottom. But it was beautiful on her. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were smoked black. Arielle looked amused, Data looked surprised, and Sunny looked triumphant. Geordi couldn't stop looking at Kylie. She looked like a princess to him. He stood up and came over to her.

"Wow, Kylie." He breathed. "You look beautiful."

Kylie smiled and looked at Geordi, who was wearing matching white suit: white pants, white shirt, white shoes.

"Thanks, Geordi." She replied. "You look handsome, as well."

The band were playing something jazzy and soon everyone were getting up to dance. Malachi came over to Data's table and looked at Arielle.

"Arielle," He said. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would _love_ to dance." Arielle replied.

She took Malachi's hand and looked at Data, who nodded his approval. Data sighed as he watched his daughter dancing with the Bajoran boy. Sunny punched Data lightly on his arm.

"What?" Data asked.

"You are very sad." Sunny laughed. "C'mon, let's dance."

She led Data to the center of the dance floor, much to Data's reluctance. Kylie laughed and looked at Geordi. "So, Mr. La Forge," She said. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Oh, sorry." Geordi extended his hand. "Shall I have this dance, Ms. Ramirez?"

Kylie took his hand. "You shall."

Most of the couples, like Aidan & Cyrus, Data & Sunny, and Geordi & Kylie, were on the dance floor, dancing. Some of the couples, like Brendan & Molly, Malachi & Arielle, and Worf & K'Jai, were just talking and enjoying each other's conversation. Kylie's arms were around Geordi and her head was on his chest while they were dancing. Geordi didn't push her away or felt uncomfortable. He just simply held her while the music was playing.

"Geordi." Kylie whispered.

"Hmm?" Geordi answered.

"About last night…"

"Kylie, it's okay." Geordi assured. "Don't worry about it."

Kylie lifted her head from Geordi's chest and looked at him. _"Don't worry about it?"_ She repeated.

"What's there left to talk about?"

"Geordi, you _kissed me._ And told me you didn't want to be with me? That's kind of messed up."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, Kylie."

"Then what's the problem?!"

Kylie didn't shout her frustration to Geordi but it was loud enough for Aidan, Cyrus, Data, and Sunny to hear.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Geordi warned.

"You're right." Kylie agreed. "Let's not talk about it…_ever!"_

She slapped Geordi hard on her face and stormed out of Ten Forward. Minerva looked at Kylie storming out and looked Geordi. Aidan, Cyrus, Sunny and Data came over to Geordi.

"What did you do?!" Aidan exclaimed.

"_Nothing!" _Geordi answered. "She just wanted to talk about last night."

"Why did you not talk about it?" Data asked.

"What did you want me to say to her?" Geordi snapped. "I love you Kylie, I've always have. But I've just been too scared to show it?!"

"That would've been a good start." Cyrus said.

"I don't have _time _for your snide remarks, Vale!"

"I'm being serious, La Forge! You've been in love with Kylie for a long time. Just tell her how you feel. Simple as that. You'll be a lot more happier."

"I never thought I'd say this," Sunny imputed. "But I actually agree with Cyrus."

Cyrus smiled. "I told you, Romulans are romantics."

Geordi thought for a moment. He's been dancing around his feelings for Kylie for nearly two years. It's time to set the record straight.

"All right," He said. "I'm going to tell her how I feel."

"I knew you would, Geordi." Data smiled. "Do you need help in locating Kylie?"

"No, that's okay. I know where she is."

* * *

As Kylie was looking at the Mexican sunrise, her heart was beginning to feel its own sunset. Why was she ever a fool into thinking that Geordi could ever love her? Even if he did, what was she thinking that they would ever start a relationship together? Kylie wiped the tears from her face. This heartbreak was too much for her to handle. _Maybe I should assign a transfer._ She thought.

"Beautiful sunrise, isn't it?"

Kylie turned around and saw Geordi standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew this would be one of the most likely places I'd find you. You told me you'd always like to see sunrises in Mexico."

Kylie looked away. "What do you _want, _Geordi?" She snipped.

"I want to apologize."

"_Apologize?!"_ Kylie walked over to Geordi, fuming. "After what you _did?!_ You humiliated me!"

"How did I humiliate you?!"

Kylie ignored the question. "Why is it so hard for you to talk about last night? Why is it so hard for you to talk about our feelings?!"

"You want to talk about last night?!" Geordi snapped. "Fine! Let's talk about last night. Last night was great! The best night of my life! And for the record: I'm _not _sorry I kissed you!"

Kylie was taken aback by Geordi's comment.

"You're not?" She asked in a small voice.

"No," Geordi replied. "It was amazing! If I had one chance to do it again, I would."

Kylie was beside herself in shock and elation. She knew Geordi cared about her; she just didn't know how much.

"Geordi…" She breathed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because _every time _I think of reasons to be with you," Geordi ranted. "There are other risks, complications, and repercussions that keep getting in the way."

"Like the fact that you're First Officer and I'm Chief Medical Officer?"

"My life is in danger almost constantly. I can't risk having a relationship with you and something were to happen to me. I love you too much."

Geordi walked over to the beach and looked over at the sea. Kylie looked at him for a long time. Aidan and Minerva were right. Geordi did love her after all. He was just afraid of leaving her alone. Smiling, Kylie came over to Geordi and put her arms around his waist.

"You won't have to be scared if we work together." Kylie whispered.

Geordi turned around to look at Kylie but his arms were still encircled around her.

"I don't want to leave you alone." He whispered.

"I grew up around two brothers," Kylie smiled. "I'm a tough _chica._ Besides, if I didn't know the risks, I wouldn't have become a Starfleet Officer." She stroked his cheek. "But I want to face them with you because I love you."

Geordi placed his hand over Kylie's and smiled. "I love you, too."

Kylie's heart soared. Geordi saying those words to her was more than what she wanted. She felt warm and good inside. Geordi equally felt elated. He was searching most of his life for "The One." But all he had to do was look at the woman standing in front of him. Sure, she was 23 years younger than him. Geordi didn't care; he loved her. Kylie leaned forward to kiss Geordi but he backed away.

"What's the matter?"

"You're not going to slap me again, are you?"

Kylie laughed. "No. But can I kiss you?"

When their lips touched for the second time, a fire ignited inside of them that was fuming for two years. Their passions took over and all doubt was lost.

"Geordi, make love to me."

"I thought you'd never asked."

* * *

"I hope Kylie and Uncle Geordi are all right." Arielle said.

"Kylie will be just fine." Molly assured. "Geordi is _another _story."

"Don't go discarding the man," Brendan scolded. "Geordi will make it right."

"Wow, I never thought Cmdr. La Forge had a thing for Doctor Ramirez." Malachi mused. "Isn't she a little young for him?"

Arielle looked at Malachi. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Malachi defended. "I'm just saying."

Aidan, Data, Sunny and Cyrus came over to them, fairly happy. Arielle came over to them.

"Dad! What happened with Kylie and Uncle Geordi?"

"Yeah, are they all right?" Molly added.

"Do not worry," Data assured. "They are fine."

"How do ya know?" Brendan asked.

"Because Geordi went after her," Sunny replied. "And they _more _than made up."

Molly's eyes lit up. "You mean they're…."

Aidan smiled. "They confessed their love for each other! And released _all of _their sexual tension."

"How do _you _know?" Malachi asked Aidan.

Aidan and Cyrus looked at Malachi.

"Never mind."

"By the way," Cyrus asked. "Where's K'Jai?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her all evening." Sunny added.

Brendan and Molly smiled and pointed to a couple sitting in a nearby table. The rest of the companions were shocked when they saw K'Jai talking and laughing with…Ambassador Worf?!

"Wow," Cyrus said. "A Vulcan having dinner with a Klingon. Now I've seen it all."

"Well," Data concluded. "This night has been…highly eventful."

* * *

Geordi La Forge woke up in his bed in his quarters. Last night was more than what he asked for. He finally overcame his greatest fears and told the love of his life, how he really felt. Geordi glanced over to the other side of his bed and saw Kylie Ramirez snuggled against him, sleeping peacefully. Geordi smiled and kissed her forehead. Kylie stirred softly and opened her eyes. She looked up at Geordi and smiled.

"_Buenos Dias_." She greeted.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Are we on Holodeck Two?"

"No, we're in my quarters. I don't have to be on duty for another 0400 hours."

"Me neither." Kylie smiled as she sat up. "Do you want me to cook breakfast?"

"If you want to."

Kylie reached over and kissed Geordi again full on the lips. "I can't believe I'm here with you," She said. "It's so surreal."

"I know." Geordi agreed. "So Dr. Ramirez, how about a new assignment?"

Kylie looked at Geordi in question. "You mean from the _Enterprise?"_

"No, baby, no!" Geordi assured. He sat up put his arms around Kylie.

"I mean a new assignment from _your quarters."_

"You're asking me to _move in with you?"_

Geordi nodded. "Unless you don't want to; then I would have to order you."

Kylie smiled and threw her arms around Geordi's neck.

"I accept." She said.

Geordi broke his embrace and looked at Kylie with love in his eyes.

"_Te amo."_ He told her.

"I love you, too." Kylie said.

They shared a passionate kiss and soon they were making their 0400 hours count; in their own way.

**THE END.**


End file.
